urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carole Nelson Douglas
Carole Nelson Douglas — Author Website Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site About the Author Carole Nelson Douglas Bio: Carole Nelson Douglas, author of more than fifty fantasy and science fiction, mystery, mainstream, and romance novels, was an award-winning reporter and editor for the St. Paul Pioneer Press. After writing some bestselling high fantasy novels and SF thrillers, she imported fantasy notions into her Midnight Louie mystery series, which features a hard-boiled Las Vegas PI who’s a feline “Sam Spade with hairballs.” Her Irene Adler historical series made Carole the first author to use a woman from the Sherlock Holmes stories as a protagonist in the 1991 New York Times Notable Book of the Year, Good Night, Mr. Holmes. She’s won or been short-listed for more than fifty writing awards in nonfiction, sf/fantasy, mystery, and romance genres, including several from the Romance Writers of America and Romantic Times BOOKreviews magazine, and the Cat Writers’ Association. In 2008, RT BOOKreviews magazine named Carole a “pioneer of the publishing industry. Carole and husband Sam Douglas, a former art museum exhibitions director and kaleidoscope designer, are kept as pets by five stray cats and a dog in Fort Worth, Texas. She collects vintage clothing, and does a mean Marilyn Monroe impersonation, and, yes, she does dance, but not with werewolves. As far as she knows. ~ Official Publisher Page Bio: She began writing fiction in the late 1970s. The late director/playwright/novelist Garson Kanin, a pleased interview subject, took her first novel to Doubleday and it sold shortly after. Amberleigh is a post-feminist historical Gothic novel. Douglas has always addressed women's issues in her fiction and preferred mixing genres from contemporary to historical mystery/thriller, romance and women's fiction, and high and urban fantasy. ~ Wikipedia *Full Bio: About Carole Nelson Douglas | Official Author Site *Full Bio: Carole Nelson Douglas ~ FF Trademark Style “All of Douglas’s novels use a mainstream matrix to blend elements of mystery or fantasy with contemporary issues and psychological realism. A literary chameleon with an agenda, Douglas has reinvented the roles of women in a variety of fiction forms.”–Fantastic Fiction.com ~ About Carole Nelson Douglas | Author Site Genres Mystery & Thrillers, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Romance Series Goodreads | Series by Carole Nelson Douglas (page 1) To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * 5.1. Hex Appeal (2010) "Snow Job" * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) "Monster Mash" Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: Pocket Books * Author Page: Quotes *Carole Nelson Douglas Quotes (Author of Good Night, Mr. Holmes) ~ GR notes External References Books: *Goodreads | Delilah Street series by Carole Nelson Douglas *Carole Nelson Douglas - FF *Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site: The Delilah Street Series *Carole Nelson Douglas Books - List at Simon & Schuster Books online—free: *read Dancing with Werewolves by Carole Nelson Douglas online - Books Vampire—free online *Carole Nelson Douglas Bibliography ~ Books Vampire—free online Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carole Nelson Douglas: DELILAH STREET, PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR *:: Juno Books :: Dancing With Werewolves #1 * :: Juno Books :: Vampire Sunrise #3 * :: Juno Books :: Silver Bullet #4 *MASTER WRITERS SERIES: CAROLE NELSON DOUGLAS | simplycreating Delilah Street Reviews: *The Symposium » Dancing with Werewolves by Carole Nelson Douglas *Dancing with Werewolves by Carole Nelson Douglas (A Review) Bitten by Books » Reviews by Author *REVIEW: Dancing with Werewolves by Carole Nelson Douglas *Review: Silver Zombie by Carole Nelson Douglas | Scooper Speaks *Review: Silver Zombie by Carole Nelson Douglas | Smexy Books *Silver Zombie - www.wendyspurgeon.com *Book Review: Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas | Paranormal Haven *Delilah Street | Crooked Reviews *Carole Nelson Douglas | RT Book Reviews ~ all books *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Brimstone Kiss” by Carole Nelson Douglas The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carole Nelson Douglas: DELILAH STREET, PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR *Bitten by Books » Contest and Cocktails with Carole Nelson Douglas! Interviews: *Carole Nelson Douglas Video Interview, Author the Delilah Street - YouTube *Interview with Carole Nelson Douglas, Delilah Street Paranormal Investigator » Manga Maniac Cafe *Victorian Scribbles: An Interview with Carole Nelson Douglas -- Part II *VampChix & Bite Club: Guest: Carole Nelson Douglas *Review: Virtual Virgin- Carole Nelson Douglas | Nocturne Romance Reads *Carole Nelson Douglas Author Interview | RT Book Reviews *Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas : THE BIG THRILL Author: *Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site *Carole Nelson Douglas - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Carole Nelson Douglas *Author Carole Nelson Douglas biography and book list *(3) Carole Nelson Douglas Gallery of Book Covers Dancing With Werewolves (Delilah Street -1) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpeg|Dancing With Werewolves (Delilah Street #1) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1150987.Dancing_With_Werewolves Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3080647-brimstone-kiss Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6473214-vampire-sunrise Silver Zombie (Delilah Street #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Silver Zombie (Delilah Street #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7862735-silver-zombie Virtual Virgin (Delilah Street #5) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Virtual Virgin (Delilah Street #5) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10822152-virtual-virgin 2.5. Unusual Suspects- Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2008) edited by Dana Stabenow .jpg|2.5. Unusual Suspects- Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: "Bogieman" (2008) edited by Dana Stabenow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3395318-unusual-suspects Chicks Kick Butt (Shifters|''Chicks Kick Butt'' : "Monster Mash" (2011) edited by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Hex Appeal.jpg|5.5. Hex Appeal: "Outside the Box" (2012) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal Category:Authors